New Moon
by orionexpress
Summary: Stiles has found the happiness he deserves in his life unfortunately it did not last long due to the events that follows the love making in the new moon night. it is a slash Jackson/Derek/Stiles. there is also Mpreg in future
1. Chapter 1

1

Beacon hills high school shower room

Jackson Pov

I made an extra practice today and enter the locker. Since I have become a werewolf I felt the extra strength in the practice to control it as Scott says I have to do extra practice. When I hit the shower room I saw Stiles there in the shower thanks to my senses I enjoyed what I saw. Recently after the bite my feelings towards Stiles has changed it was more of the lust and love than hatred. Look at him those kiss able lips and I wish I were those drops of water sliding my lips all over his body. I want my tongue exploring the every nook of him. I want him with me for so long. It will kill me to see him scared of me. I walked away from the shower room as I cannot stop my urge to push him to wall and savage him.

Parking lot

I took my stuff and walked to my car there I saw someone in my car. It was Derek who else other than Derek and Stiles make my poor heart skips. As much I love Derek we both are dominant and our beloved Stiles are our dominant. I entered the car and kissed him without the time to spare. "Tonight we are claiming him" Derek said between our kisses and I almost jumped in joy than I gave him a deeper kiss. Derek drove the car placing his hand on my thigh "you are hard" he said rubbing my hardness. "I saw Stiles in the shower room naked and that scent. I got something for you stop the car" I replied. Derek looked puzzled as he pulled the car as soon as the car stopped I threw the used undies at him which made Derek smile he sniffed it closer to his nose and said, "I need him" which made me chuckle.

Stiles Pov

I walked home all by myself. I called Danny in my phone for he is the right person to talk to

**Danny **

_This better be good stiles .._

(he must be in middle of something)

**Stiles **

_I am in love with Jackson and Derek _(I blurted out)

**Danny **

_Tell them if they reject you accept it _

**Stiles **

_I am going there now and I am going to tell them. _

**Danny **

_Wear the lacrosse helmet_

**Stiles **

_Nice advice_

I hung my phone left a note in the fridge that I am going to meet Danny. My dad knows I am gay and I am not into Danny. I pulled my car in front of the Hales house. The house was locked so I took a stroll in the forest while I wait for him. I picked my cell and texted "need to talk in the hale house waiting for you" I sent the message to Derek and Jackson. I started to walk towards the forest. Suddenly there was a woman in front of me and someone hold me behind me "my, what a sweet bunny" he said licking my cheek I felt a burning pain where he licked I started to scream from bottom of my stomach.

Jackson Pov

I got a text message from Stiles and looked at Derek. He showed me his cell showing that he also got the same text. He then stepped on the accelerator towards the Hale house for we both knew how dangerous it is around Hale's house and Stiles is aware of that still he is a pro in doing unthinkable things. That is one of the prime things I used to be jealous of him but I never dreamed of falling in love with him. As we came closer to the Hale property I felt my inner wolf shout so does Derek's it says that our mate has been hurt. We stepped out of the car to see two rough wolf one has Stiles with it and it licked him. He licked my mate without waiting for a second and jumped on him when he saw me he pushed Stiles to the ground and ran away. I rushed to Stiles and hugged him closer to me I did not realise what I did next I licked him "Jackson" Derek almost shouted. We helped stiles inside the house and made him sit in the couch which I helped Derek buy last week. "Are you mad to come here alone?" Derek shouted. I stayed near the door as I felt guilty on what I did to Stiles. He looked shaken and scared I did this to him. I want to leave but Derek made sure that I did not runaway.

Derek Pov

"I want to say you guys something" Stiles said there was a fear in his voice "you could have told us in the phone. Ok tell us what it is?" I also want to tell him that I want to mate him with Jackson. "I am in love …" he paused I felt like shit I don't want to hear the next word so I looked at Jackson he was clenching his fist so hard that it will break. "Man this must be crazy but … I love you guys please don't reject me please" I sat next to him while Jackson sat on the other side. "Can I kiss you" I asked he looked at me. I slide my hand to his waist and licked his lips he put his hands on neck and opened his mouth for me to enter suddenly he stopped. "That wolf kissed me and it is burning where he touched and kissed." Stiles said in fear which made Jackson jump to his feet. "Stop it Jack lock the door, show us where he touched" I said looking at my mates. Stiles hesitated and touch his membrane and nipples even though I know it was the clothes how dare he touched and kissed my mate. "Strip" I said as Jackson sat on the couch. Stiles removed his clothes slowly Jackson lost his patience and carried him to our bed. I followed them switching off the lights and our cells. Jackson stopped when he removed all of Stiles clothes. In my bed there was he naked I stopped Jackson from going further. There was burn marks on him where that wolf touched him. "Stiles we need you" I said

Normal Pov

Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek and then Jackson. "Make me yours" he whispered between the wolves. Derek laid Stiles on the bed and swiftly removed his clothes and helped Jackson remove his clothes. Jackson placed himself behind Stiles and started kissing his neck while Derek took the mouth rubbing his hand on the hardened cock stiles placed his one hand on Derek's neck and the other hand clenching on the Jackson hair. "What do you want?" Derek whispered in Stiles hear to which he nodded. "Tell us Stiles" Jackson asked. "Inside me now both of you" Stiles said in between the pants. It was not over till the daybreak when they started to sleep. Derek and Jackson placed Stiles between them putting their hands on him protectively. Unknown to them it was a new moon day and someone was watching them with full of anger.


	2. Chapter 2

2

It has been a week since the three has accepted their love for each other. They decided to keep it a secret from the pack but Danny knows it all and agreed to keep his mouth shut. Stiles told his father about the relationship for he wanted his father to accept him though his father was not happy he said "I want you to be happy but I swear if they hurt you I will put the bullet down their brain". Jackson pulled Stiles into the empty room as he locked the door of the room Stiles hugged him from behind "Miss you so much" Jackson let out a chuckle for he was slightly scared that Stiles will not like him all over Stiles. "Let's go to Derek place" Jackson said showing Stiles the Backdoor to the gym. They both happily sneaked out and headed towards Derek's place.

Derek's apartment

Peter came to visit his only family. Derek did not like him but Peter has no place but here to crash so he allowed it and most importantly he has no reason to be annoyed as both his mates are in school right now. The hale family always try to get Peter find his mate but he always say one thing, "Had one and there no one else" that's all he said. Derek looked at Peter he cannot ask the same question his family asked that is who is this person who broke his heart. "Is he a man?" Derek asked Peter gave a puzzled look at Derek "The person who broke your heart" Derek asked clearly to which Peter nodded. There was a knock in the door. When Derek opened the door Stiles jumped on him.

Peter Pov

The teen boy jumped on Derek like a ball of joy. He reminds me of John wait that is John's kid I will remember him anywhere. He pulled himself back when he saw me then it means he is Derek's mate. The other one looked at them with love it is a triangle relationship very rare in werewolf but the bond is strong. These bonds will never hurt the human. I walked out of the apartment when the boy passed me I pulled him closer and whispered, "Break his heart and you will be dead before you say sorry." The boy looked at me determined and said those words that brought the memories I tried hard to forget till this day, "I should be dead for that." I hurried outside and stepped inside my car. I drove my car to the sheriff building and waited outside. I saw John from my car he is not the man I fell in love with. I thought about Stiles that boy looked like the John he knew in every way but when he was determined he looked like me.

I waited in the lobby for five minutes for John to meet me. I felt his scent in the air they are always same I looked at him the desire for him never changes I want to push him in the table and fuck him right now. He may have putted extra weight in years but he is the one and only that could quench my thirst of lust. Sometimes I am glad we got break up for I can dream about watching him die in the fire. "Peter" he called out touching my shoulder. "When are you getting off work?" I asked without looking at him. "Wait here" he said as he made a call and "I am leaving" he said. "Call your son and tell him that you are meeting a friend" I ordered him. He always obeys me without word.

I drove him to my cabin we used to hang out as lovers. I dragged him out of the car and pushed to the ground and growled at him "Strip". He removed his dress and stood in front of me. My inner wolf shouted MINE. I walked closer to him placed my hand on his waist and noticed a thin old scar. I have seen the same scar in my sister stomach after the birth of Cora. It is a caesarean scar which means that he gave birth to Stiles. "Is he my son?" I asked saying a silent prayer that even it has been 16 long years without being there in his life I still have a chance towards him and have my mate back. He did not look at me he turned away from me I did not force him but touched his chin and felt the wetness in it. My mate is crying he looked at me and gave me a nod. I sat down and pulled him into my lap and asked, "Will he accept me?" I asked to which he laughed and dialled Stiles number.

**John**

Stiles honey where you are?

**Stiles **

Home Daddy what is the matter?

**John **

Who you like the more Dad or Papa?

**Stiles **

Dad I saw Papa today I want him with us (I can hear my son cry)

I took the phone from John I cannot bear my son cry

**Peter**

I love you baby and I will never leave you or Daddy alone

**Stiles **

Papa I love you Papa please come home

**Peter **

I will come home for Dinner Ok please don't cry baby boy

**Stiles **

Ok papa

He likes me no he loves me, he called me papa not once but more than once I looked at my mate settling in my lap. I looked at my watch it is half an hour past two and we have lot of time in hand. I lifted him in bridal style to the cabin so I can deal with my erection. I don't want to see my son with my erection for my mate. I closed the door giving him a slow, hard and passionate kiss.

At the same time in the Sherriff house

Normal Pov

Stiles threw himself on the couch happily for he can see his papa smiling at him. He went to the kitchen to make Spaghetti and meat balls for once his dad have commented that he likes the meatballs just like his papa. He finished cooking and looked at the clock it showed six pm. He can't wait to see his papa. His happiness was short lived when the front door burst opened. Warrior looking men entered the house Stiles tried to run away from them when a hand caught him he turned to hit the person and saw an old man dressed as in cargo pants. Stiles started to curl in the ground. The man carried Stiles in his shoulder and headed out of the house. "Papa" Stiles thought as they dropped in the car. The old man sat next to him stiles did not protest he looked at his shoes. The man next to him put his hand on stiles and said, "why the long face sweetie you hate Gran papa? But grand papa loves you. See I am found some good boys to mate with you so you don't be like that dad of yours" Stiles looked at him with pain and anger "Derek Jackson Dad Papa please save me"


	3. Chapter 3

3

Jackson Pov

I am the happiest man in the world. I am in love and I have two mates. Derek may not expressive but I can feel love and Stiles it is always hard to keep my hands off him. He smell and taste delicious. Stiles sent me a text message that he cannot meet us tonight for he wants to spend time with his dad. I went to Derek's place and kissed him I lost the dominance as soon as we started kissing I never minded it. Peter was not around and I wished Stiles was here so we could have ravished in every possible place in the apartment. Suddenly I heard Stiles voice "Derek Jackson Dad Papa please save me" I looked at Derek to know that he also felt the same. Derek took his camero keys and dragged me out of the apartment I looked at the watch it was 15 minutes past six. Stiles house is ten minutes' drive from Derek's place. I tried to call him but he did not answer. I swear if this is a prank of the Stillinski I swear I will tie him to the bed for a weak naked. I looked at Derek I never sawed his composed face with worry before. I touched his hand felt him shaking. He looked at me I saw the pain in his eyes. "This is how I felt when my family died." He said those words threw my belief that Stiles will be safe out of the running car.

Peter Pov

I looked at John as he dresses himself. I stopped him from putting on his shirt and kissed his neck. "Stiles react to the food same as you. You both get grumpy when you are hungry" John said steeling his shirt back from me. I chuckled at the thought of Stiles looking grumpy. "Derek Jackson Dad Papa please saves me"

I heard my baby boy scream I don't like the sound of it. Peter also felt the same I grabbed him and drove the car to our house as fast as I could. When I hit the break I saw a familiar car in front of me it was Derek and Jackson. Derek did not mind me for there is one thought in our minds running right now that is Stiles please be safe. I saw him pause in front of me and I saw the front door broken I tried to concentrate on my son's scent. In the parking lot I saw a strange set of tire tracks that is where I felt the strongest scent of my son. I looked around and saw Jackson on the ground "Please tell me that he didn't leave us" he cried without thinking. "MY BOY IS KIDNAPPED AND HE DID NOT RUNAWAY" I shouted at him John hugged me in comfort and started whispering to me "Our baby is strong. He will come back to his papa and dad in a ziff". Derek was about to ask me if John was my mate I cut him with the answer, "Yes John is my mate and Stiles is my mate" the look in the face of Jackson and Derek was shouting out "How is that possible?" John saw that and he said "Please come inside"

Normal Pov

John walked in with the big book and set it in tea table so everyone can see that. The boys came closer to have a closer look. John opened a few pages and started talking. "Ok my parents were human and werewolf (to which Peter looked awed) it like you see if a child is not born as a werewolf than it is a bearer very rarely the bearer happens to be a male and I was the bearer in my family when my father tried to set me a mate I ran away to find Peter as my mate. Unlike werewolf we bearers cannot change on the outside but if we mate on the new moon we for sure become pregnant. I did not see the new moon day on the heated sex and got pregnant with Stiles my father dragged me home. He even tried to give up him luckily I was of legal age so the government helped me. I met Melissa who helped me in giving birth to Stiles till this day I owe her for doing that. I joined the force and tried to reach you. You thought I left you and went to Paris for 4 years. I told Stiles the story about you and you know him he wanted to know more about him. When you came back you avoided me and blamed me for leaving. Stiles saw us fighting and hated you. Then I explained about my evil father he understood me. Stiles may be an active child but I regret those days I have to lock him in the house or take to the prison where those savages look at my Baby hungrily." John started to break into tears when Peter hugged him and started to rock him. John phone started ringing aloud he picked the call. "Sir we found the vehicle sir Stiles is with us he is alright but he is shaken" The Deputy said in the phone. "Please give the phone to my son" John said as everyone rushed to the door. "Stiles, Baby I am on my way with Papa and your mates ok" John hanged the Phone.

John Pov

I got out of my car and saw Stiles shaking I took Stiles hand and walked to my father. Peter and the boys followed me I stopped in front of my father and asked, "Why are you doing this to us?" My father took my hand and placed his other hand on my cheek. "I want you to have the best" my father said bringing his head closer to mine. "Can you please define Best sir?" Peter said. "I am the current Head of the hale Family and your son's true mate do you doubt me in taking care of him. These are the mates my son chose and I know they are powerful to protect him from any danger. Most importantly I will never let harm near my son in future." Peter finished. He carried our don in bridal style an walked away. I followed him with the boys. As I drove the car back to our house I saw Stiles lying peacefully in his Papa's arms. This is my perfect family.


End file.
